Return of the light
by omejia46
Summary: The dark signers win the war and the world is turned to ruin but a small group of rebels try and restore the light! With some help from the crimsion dragon can they do it? Well to find out you will just have read and find out for your self


Ok people this is my first ever fan fiction ok it's about Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds and what would happen if the signers lost and were turned into dark signers.

Darkness…….

Despair………

Fear………….

Death………..

These are the thing that came when the signers Lost there war ageists the dark signers and there earthbound immortals. But this story isn't about the war its about the one person that dared deify the rule of the dark signers after they beat the signer, this is the story of Zac the tiger warrior. Zac along with the power of his deck overcame the dark signers restoring light to the world. But enough about me rambling on let the story begin!

"You can't run forever Zac!" sneered one the shadow drones. "Who said I was running? No I was just taking you to place were we can duel in peace with no interference form your dark signer pals!" laughed Zac. "If that is the case then, lets not waste another minute!" said the drone. "DUEL" they both said in unison. "Very well the first move goes to me!" said Zac. "Draw!" A smile shot across Zac's face and was gone just as fast as it appeared. "I'm summoning out my Assault Tiger (1700 ATK 500 DEF) in attack mode! And ill end with two card facedown" said Zac. "Ha a cat is that the best you can do you'll have to do better to defeat the power of the darkness!" laughed the drone "DRAW! HA ill summon my Armed Dragon Level 3(1200 ATK 900 DEF) In Atk mode. After that I think I will place one card facedown and end my turn! "DRAW!" said Zac "Very well I guess we can start things out by summoning out my Support Tiger (100 Atk/2100 Def) in def mode and now his ability activate so now every card with the word tiger in will gain an extra 300 Atk points and ill think ill put each and everyone of my assault tigers 2000 Atk points to good use" Said Zac "Go assault tiger Atk his armed dragon level 3 with dark strike!". "That's were your wrong because i'm now activating my facedown trap card! Half-or-Nothing, no you have to chose between either ending your battle phase now or continue your Atk but with only half your Atk points!". "Ughh very well then I chose to end my battle phase now." Said Zac "but before I end my turn I think I will throw down some facedowns and end my turn." "Ha the last time you will ever end your turn!" sneered the drone "DRAW! Very well lets start off by activating my armored dragon level 3 ability it allows me to sacrifice it to special summon my armed dragon level5 but that wont be sticking around either because i'm activating the spell card Level Up! Which allows me to summon the next level monster in the pattern regardless of summoning conditions so RISE ARMED DRAGON LEVEL 7!(2700 ATK 1000 DEF) in Atk mode Next i'm activating my dragons ability by sending a monster in my had to my graveyard I can destroy all monster on your side of the field with an Atk lower then the discarded card so I think ill send my armed dragon level 5 in hand to the grave yard!" as he said that both the assault and support tiger on Zac's field were destroyed leaving him wide open for an Atk… or so the drone thought " next my dragon will Atk you directly go armed barrage!" said the drone " that's were your wrong! I'm activating the trap card revenge of the tiger. Now see here this bad boy here lets me First negate your Atk then it lets me summon a card with tiger in its name from my deck to the field that has equal or less stars then your monster and if i'm not mistaken your monster has 7 stars so it lets me summon a level 7 monster from my deck! Rise Emperor Tiger (3100 Atk 2500 Def) but that's not the end of it now also forces our monster to Atk one another! Go Emperor Tiger Atk his dragon with Proud Roar!" "AGHHHHHH" yelled the drone as his life points dropped from 4000 to 3700 did I forget to mention his special ability? When he destroys a monster he deals the destroyed monsters Atk and damage to your life points!" the drone's life points once again took a beating and dropped from 3700 to 900 life points. "Next im activating my trap card! Final strike! This card here is a personal favorite by sacrificing a monster card on my field you get dealt damage equal to half the destroyed monster Atk points" "N…n. …NOOOO" Then the drone fell to the floor with a light thump "That's game!" said Zac…..

Mean while back at the stairway of the crimson dragon Goodwin sat there on a throne made of solid gold with 4 people behind him each with a birthmark to match his Dragon Head to Goodwin Front Claws To the Smallest of them all back claws to the on the far right of him and dragon wings to his left and dragon tail to his left. "Hmmm it seams that the drone failed to destroy Zac. He is becoming a pain in my ass, Dragon Tail go and silence him and his puny rebellion!


End file.
